The pests, especially the agricultural insects have produced different degrees of resistance to the existing pesticides. It is an important means of pest resistance management to develop pesticides with new and different action mechanisms. With the improvement of people's need in the life quality and health, it has become an inevitable trend to research and develop the efficient, safe and green pesticides. DuPont disclosed an anthranilamide compound having insecticidal role in CN1678192A, whose chemical structure is as follows:

The derivatives involved in the patents or patent applications W003015519, W02004033468, CN101333213A and CN101298435A are all anthranilamide compounds. The anthranilonitrile compound, method for preparing and uses of which disclosed in the present invention have not been reported in the prior art. As found in the research by the inventor, using the anthranilonitrile compound of the present invention or the composition comprising the anthranilonitrile compound of the present invention in the prevention and control of pests in the field of the agriculture, forestry and animal husbandry, such as bollworm, diamondback moth, borer, can improve the actual control efficiency, expand the bactericidal spectrum and reduce the medication cost, which means it is an important means of integrated prevention and control of disease.